navalbattlezone_history_of_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Prussia
Leader: '''Creeperhate '''Max members: 30+ needed History: Creeperhate, a NBZ player, established a new base called Konisberg. After the base was established, The Kingdom of Prussia was founded. The city slowly grew to achieving docks, streets, monument to fallen soldiers, and an administration building. The city had initially contained a low population of loyal friends, one of which was J_H_Rogers the original Chancellor of Prussia and Chancellor of what would become of the GermanEmpire. The city-state began to expand it's territory to fully claim the province of East Prussia and build a full wall around its perimeter, around this time a highway system was started to connect the city to a small airfield in Pomerania. Then came the Russo-Japanese where Prussia officially remained neutral in the conflict. Sweden because one of their closest allies with the leadership of Burgerking. Arcane then declared war on BRD, in which Prussia either didn't fight or withdrew nearly immediately. needed. Afterwards, an ally of Prussia, GermanEmpire (Not to be confused with the later GermanEmpire) lead by Dwys was attacked by Aurium and destroyed. Prussia tried to help but it failed, and Dwys was forced to disband and join Prussia. The Kingdom later expanded to West Prussia, Posen, and strengthened. Prussian Empire was then proclaimed shortly after the merge, it was an important moment in their history since it marked the beginning of the era where Prussia was now a medium sized faction. Monuments were build, flags and banners were proudly displayed on the streets, and members were starting to build their own houses. Arcane then declared war on The Kingdom of Prussia. Prussia was unprepared for this attack by Arcane and Aurium. Konisberg was utterly destroyed. The war ended in a mass defeat for Prussia and allies. This spark a period of peace near the end days of NBZ. Konigsberg was rebuilt completely and more members began joining the empire at an increasing rate. Berlin, the future capital, also neared finishing construction. Around this time there were 3 or 4 German factions, but via diplomacy, all of them united into Prussia. The only state left was BRD, which was ever in decline after the Arcane war against them. Arcane shortly after began another war against Prussia. It is unclear as to how this conflict arose, but resulted in a more unified nation. Konigsberg was bombed again, Berlin was bombed. Prussia retaliated by sailing a battleship to Arcane's outpost at Georgia and bombarded it. A wide search across the entire Pacific was initiated to find Arcane's submarine base, it was found near the edge of the map but later moved and lost due to a spy hearing our conversations. Facing Ark's deadline, Prussia rushed to destroy Arcane's capital in a lava fortified island but all efforts to bomb it were futile since is was nearly entirely made out of Obsidian. Prussia surrendered and payed reparations and a huge move was started to rebuild. After this, the German Confederation was proclaimed. CREDITS: Jaguar36703 Creeperhate